1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands for musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar stand system that cooperates with an object or structure to provide a stand for safely and conveniently resting a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During rehearsals and performances, musicians find it necessary to periodically set their instruments aside, in order to play a different instrument, to take a rest break, or to complete some other activity. It is desirable to rest an instrument in a place that is protected from possible damage to the instrument, yet conveniently accessible when needed. Freestanding instrument stands are available in a variety of designs. Typically, the stands are tailored to receive a particular instrument and to hold the instrument in an upright orientation to conserve floor space. The stands are designed to hold the instrument without causing damage, which would affect the usefulness or cosmetic appearance of the instrument. Many stands are collapsible for convenient storage and transport.
It is common for musicians to rehearse, record, and perform in an area crowded with equipment. In addition to lighting, microphone stands and wiring, larger equipment such as amplifiers and combination amplifiers are frequently present in the area where musicians are working. Many musicians perform on multiple instruments, and instruments not currently being used typically rest on a stand. The stand is preferably located in a place that is safely out of the way but conveniently accessible. With space being at a premium, it is inconvenient to place a freestanding instrument stand among the other items of equipment on stage or in a studio.
While freestanding instrument stands are designed to be as compact as possible, some floor space is occupied by the supports for the stand. It is desirable to have a relatively large base for the supporting members of an instrument stand to prevent the stand from toppling over, in the event of accidental contact with moving persons or equipment. Modern music performances involve significant amounts of activity on stage and instrument stands are susceptible to toppling. Certain instruments, such as guitars, present particular difficulties. The relatively long neck and rounded body make guitars susceptible to being toppled over and unsuitable for simply leaning against an object, such as an amplifier. There is a need for a guitar stand system that occupies minimal floor space and holds the guitar without damage to the instrument. There is a need for a guitar stand that holds the instrument securely against toppling and which allows the guitar to be easily and conveniently released, when the instrument is needed.